this_is_only_a_testfandomcom-20200213-history
Belle Reed
Wake Forneus Skip Carabia Unnamed father Unnamed mother Unnamed older brother |likes= Beachcombing |dislikes= Rainy Days |hobby= Metalworking }} Belle Reed is the Conjurer of Bowfort. She's first seen at the docks in Aeros and then again in Otecho, seemingly following her Mogwai Pike around. Whenever Eve interacts with her, Belle will ecstatically talk to Eve about her theories about Conjuring and Mogwai. Appearance Belle has long, ginger hair styled into two braids held by periwinkle bows. She has two, little, horn-like tufts atop her head. She has blue eyes. Underneath her brown vest, she wears a pink polo shirt with a bolo tie in the middle. Around her neck, she wears a periwinkle ascot. She dons a white apron on top of her periwinkle skirt laced with white frills. She wears a pair of brown work boots. Personality Belle is the jovial daughter of a rancher in Bowfort. While she works as a farmhand, she seems to mostly work with machine repair around her father's farm. On top of that, she owns various mechanical knickknacks and schematics in her room. She loves talking about the relationship between Mogwai and their Conjurers, strangely comparing them to quantum physics. She talks in a southern drawl and dialect. She's protective of her Mogwai Pike and will follow her whenever she goes out on assignments around Outset. She's distrustful around Wake and Skip at first after seeing how badly they treated Pike. She only eases up around the two after Pike reconciles with them, even allowing them to live in her barn. Story History After visiting a room in Hall of Exodus, it's revealed that Belle's parents' divorced, affecting her greatly and making her seek solace in her Mogwai, Pike. In HEARTBEAT Throughout the game, Belle is seen around Solum, giving Eve random information about being a Conjurer. She always appears in an area before Eve can battle Pike, and disappears after the latter has been defeated. After defeating Wake and Skip in Cirruwa Forest, Belle graciously invites Eve and her friends over to her family's ranch. Relationships Pike Crocell - Belle's sole Mogwai. She has a tendency to follow Pike around. Pike states that she has to keep herself from telling Belle where she goes since she's worried that Belle might follow her somewhere dangerous. Belle seems to enjoy teasing Pike due to Pike's tendency to take things at face value. When Wake approaches her, Pike immediately gets between the two and denounces her relations to the Terror Trio if it means giving up her pact. In multiple conversations, Io refers to Belle as Pike's "girlfriend," to which Pike neither refutes or reacts negatively to. Wake Forneus - Wake initially doesn't take kindly to Pike being pacted to Belle. On the other hand, Belle assumed that Wake was a friend of Pike's, rather than her superior. She shows extreme distrust of the two for a while until Pike offers Wake and Skip solace at the barn, to which Belle complies with. Skip Carabia - As a Den Mogwai, Skip shows animosity towards most humans, including Belle. Just like Wake, Belle doesn't show much trust in Skip, though allows her to live with her after both she and Wake apologize to Pike. Skip dislikes the idea of working for Belle as a farmhand, though she also considers it to be a new start. Trivia *Belle's parents are divorced and her brother lives with her mother away from Bowfort. *In a Chatter event with Pike and Io, it's implied that Pike has kissed her before. *Like all the other Conjurers, her last name is a musical term. Reeds are a thin strip of material used in some woodwind instruments to produce sound. Gallery belle_f.png|Field sprite Category:Humans Category:Conjurers Category:Stubs Site Navigation